Despite the recent explosion in cross-cultural research in personality and social psychology, surprisingly little research has addressed basic questions regarding understanding and misunderstanding across cultures. Furthermore, while recent studies have revealed some factors that influence stability and change in self-concepts and personality, virtually none have examined the effect of cross-cultural interactions on stability and change in self-concepts and personality. The present project examines (a) the factors that contribute to subjective feelings of being understood or misunderstood by others with different cultural backgrounds and (b) the antecedents of cross-cultural interactions and the effects of such interactions on self-concepts and personality over time. A series of studies will be conducted to examine key processes involved in understanding and misunderstanding across cultures. Specifically, the author will conduct a 5-year longitudinal study, which includes an experience sampling method and a weekly diary method, as well as surveys over 5 years. This study will test important theoretical questions regarding the effect of personality on the quantity and quality of cross-cultural interactions; and it will test the effect of cross-cultural interactions on personality and self-concepts over time. In addition, a series of laboratory experiments will examine the processes involving expression of the self, accurate or inaccurate perceptions by the partner, affective reactions to the interaction and subjective feelings of being understood and misunderstood. Taken together, the present set of studies utilizing both naturalistic, longitudinal designs, and controlled laboratory experiments, will answer fundamental questions of interpersonal understanding, inter-cultural understanding, and stability and changes in self-concepts and personality.